


The Man in White

by esteefee



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just crack. Based on exec producer commentary (see end notes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man in White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [April_Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/gifts).



John finished cleaning his neck wound and then pulled on a spare shirt—the purple one, he decided—it was soft enough not to irritate the cut. He wouldn't even need a bandage.

As he exited the bathroom he caught Finch eyeing him, mouth pulled tight in disapproval.

"What?" John looked down and hastily tucked in his shirt. "I'm good."

"Two simple rules, Mr. Reese. I gave you two simple rules when we started working together."

John sighed and picked up his weapon, then tucked it into the holster at his back. "And I'm sticking to leg shots like I promised."

"Yeeees," Finch drawled slowly.

John drew on his jacket and shot his cuffs. "Two: I'm wearing the suits like you asked."

Finch raised a finger.

"What? It's a nice suit." John brushed his hand down the sleeve, appreciating the fine material, the easy cut. Better than anything the Company ever provided. Finch had pretty good taste.

"Your shirt," Finch said.

"What's wrong with my shirt?"

"I specifically asked you to wear white. I even provided you with the best possible dry cleaner—"

"You've got to be kidding." John stared at Finch, at his peacock green tie, checked shirt and deep blue vest. Nice combo. But then Finch always looked good. "What's with the double standard, Harold?"

"White. I want you to wear white shirts. As white as possible."

"And why's that?" 

Finch's eyes flickered up to John's face and then down to his chest. On anyone else, John would know exactly what that look meant.

He suppressed a smile and strolled over to take the chair across from Finch, making sure to sit back with his legs spread.

Finch looked away and licked his lips.

"You have a thing about white?" John said.

Finch swallowed.

"Or is just me in—"

"Yours is not to reason why, Mr. Reese," Finch said in a thin voice. "I'm the one giving orders here."

"Uh-huh."

"Did you obtain any useful information from your altercation with our number?"

John touched the side of his neck, and then drew the collar of his shirt over the wound. He made a note to keep some extra white shirts at the library. If that was what Finch preferred.

"I'd say I did," John said, voice low, and smiled when Finch shivered.

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by exec producer commentary from extended pilot (this is really all April Valentine's fault). They talk numerous times about searching for the right outfit for Reese (please God don't let them bring that leather jacket back as they're threatening) and then this, in the last scene with Finch and Reese:
> 
> `Jonah: "[Reese] has got his three-quarter length overcoat here."`
> 
> ` Greg : "Yeah!"`
> 
> `Jonah: "Great shirt. I don't know if we got him into a white shirt in this episode, but I remember in episode two distinctly when he had the white shirt on—"`
> 
> `Greg: "Mmm-hmm."`
> 
> `Jonah: "Ah, there were some audible reactions from the ladies on-set."`
> 
> `[Greg laughs.]`
> 
> Of course, in later eps we rarely see Reese wear anything *but* white shirts. Heh.


End file.
